The present invention relates to a locking means for preventing a clamping bolt or nut from loosening, and particularly to such means for use with a fastener for a railroad rail.
Conventionally, a rail is fastened, on each side thereof, by means of a spring clip which is clamped by a clamping bolt into a concrete tie. However, such a clamping bolt can become loose due to vibration which is transmitted from vehicles travelling thereon. This loosening requires periodical re-tightening work which takes up much time and labor.